


In the Absence of Blueberries (not even close to done)

by Kyushu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, I'm Sorry, but i'm really not hAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyushu/pseuds/Kyushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick had been so sure of himself. He had a plan, they had a plan. Decoys: a decoy rabbit, a decoy bullet, it was flawless, the perfect hustle! But by the time one wandering paw found the empty pocket of his shirt, there was already a colorful blue stain splattered across his neck and an unrecognizable power spreading through his veins like poison. Judy had no idea.</p><p>What a dumb bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Absence of Blueberries (not even close to done)

hahahahahahah fuc k why am i doing this


End file.
